When the sun sets
by Brightmoonz
Summary: Two opposites with the power of the four and the fate of the clans resting in their paws.


**Hey peeps Brightmoonz hear i guess i will start out listing all the clans**

** FIRST DISCLAIMER FROM...MOONKIT!**

**Moonkit: no**

**Brightmoonz:plzzzzzz?**

**Moonkit: fine Brightmoonz does not own the warriors**

**_Brightmoonz: but i do own the characters so do not get any ideas? 0.0_**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader- Lionstar- tom dark brown with blue eyes**

**Deputy- Whitefrost- tom white with grey spots on his back blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Foxpaw**

**Medicine cat- Willowbend- she-cat light brown green eyes**

**apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Rustylight-tom orangish pelt white paws and brown eyes**

**Apprentice- Lightpaw **

**Firelight- tom bright orange black stripes amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Featherpaw**

**Dawnclaw- she-cat white with blue eyes she is blind but learned how to fight**

**Darktail- tom former darkforest cat competly black with grey eyes**

**Apprentice- Tigerpaw**

**Mellowsun- tabby amber eyes**

**Petalwing- light grey grey eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Lightpaw- she-cat dark grey with white paws and amber eyes**

**Featherpaw- she-cat light grey brown eyes**

**Foxpaw- tom dark orange amber eyes**

**Tigerpaw- tom grey with black stripes grey eyes**

**Leafpaw- she-cat brown with white paws and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Rosepelt- calico with brown eyes- kits Amberkit, Whitekit, and Rainkit**

**Tawnystripe- tanish with a striped tail amber eyes**

**Elders**

**Clawface- tom black with numerous scars on his face from fighting dogs he is blind**

**Mouselight- she-cat Clawface's mate she is a light brown and brown eyes**

**Kits**

**Sunkit- she-cat nearly white but not al the way she has a yellow spot on her flank by her leg and yellow eyes**

**Moonkit- she-cat completely black except for a white crescent shape in the same place as her sister purplish eyes**

**Amberkit- she-cat calico amber eyes**

**Whitekit- tom white and fluffy amber eyes**

**Rainkit- tom black with white spots across his back amber eyes**

**Shadow Clan-**

**Leader- Blackstar**

**Deputy- Scarface**

**Medicine Cat- Rowanpelt**

**River Clan-**

**Leader- Mosstar**

**Deputy- Rockyshore**

**Medicine Cat- Rosewing**

**Wind Clan-**

**Leader- Amberstar**

**Deputy- Rabbitleap**

**Medicine Cat- Silvermoon**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

The slim cat darted through the forest she was late and this was big. She slowed down only when she heard voices. She pushed her way through the bracken making her way to the other cats. She settled down staring at the pool that was before them it had always amazed her even though she had seen it many times before

"Took you long enough." an old looking yellow cat huffed. She growled

"Sorry but you try running through brambles and bushes whilst nearly asleep on you paws." she spat out. A ginger tom looked at her in surprise.

"Bluestar, Yellowfang this is not the time to argue the pool is supposed to give us a new prophecy tonight. Yellowfang glared at the tom.

"Fine, Firestar maybe the Great leader should activate the pool ." Yellowfang snarled sarcasticly. Firestar nodded.

"That i will." he dipped his paw into the crystal water's a image of young cats sleeping by their mother was conjured up. A wisp of light came out of the pool and floted towards her. She closed her eyes as it entered her body

_Two opposites will hold the power of the four_

_sun will brighten but have trouble within her heart_

_moon will darken and take the light of the soul _

_they are the saviors_

_something will leap out of the past_

_to prevent the saviors to move_

_the Tiger is stronger_

_BEWARE_

She shook her head. Yellowfang looked at the ground.

"So fate does not look fun for these to cats" Yellowfang muttered. Firestar nodded. She sighed they were too young to get this prophacy so she would have to wait.

And so would the fate of the clans.

* * *

**YAY i got that done in one day. :) It may not be very long but hey! it's just the start**

**Over and out**

**-Brightmoonz**


End file.
